Leon Chameleon vs. Spy
Leon Chameleon vs. Spy is a What-If? An episode of Death Battle Description Leon Chameleon vs Spy. Battle of the spies in the red & blue teams. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Spies, a stealthy agent who secretly reports enemies. But these two take things to another level Boomstick: By clawing into chicks. Wiz: No! Uh, anyway. Leon Chameleon the crime spy, which just so happens to be a chameleon. Boomstick: And The Spy. Mann Co's Silent Killer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Leon Chameleon Wiz: Leon Chameleon is a spy which was an also..a chameleon. Boomstick: But if he clawed into chicks then how? Wiz: NO! Boomstick: Heh, heh! Wiz: You're sick..anyway Leon Chameleon lost his arm but got it replaced with a shiny blade. With this, he's been able to use his criminal spy skills to the ultimate limits, and past them. Boomstick: He wields this blade to be able to slash foes up close, yet also backstab people like a spy would. Wiz: He also uses his tongue for a move called Tongue Snatch where he sticks out his tongue grabs an opponent and pulls him toward the person he's trying to kill Boomstick: So..The Smoker? Wiz: Yeah, pretty much. Boomstick: However it still does damage when he strikes his tongue. But he can also use Cloaking Skin and place a fake Leon to fool unsuspecting victims. With this Leon has really good skills in high sustained damage and escape. However, is very lacking in the health department. And can't take hits for very long Wiz: Still, he still is no pushover Leon Chameleon: Vive la Chameleon! Spy Wiz: The Spy is a very skilled assassin, cutting through people with a butterfly knife and remain undetected by many. Boomstick: The Spy wields a butterfly knife which while is a good weapon is nowhere near his best. So he has The Spycicle to freeze opponents or the Your Eternal Reward which is best for stealthy situations Wiz: However he has the cloak which can make him invisible unless he bumps into someone. Or gets shot Boomstick: Or a bunch of other things. Wiz: However he also has the L'Etranger which increases cloak time but still is able to shoot at people but without top damage Boomstick: Don't worry for a second! The enforcer & ambassador fix that real quick! Wiz: Also he's a master at playing dead with the Dead Ringer as it turns him invisible but leaves a fake corpse behind, leaving the perfect opportunity to attack Boomstick: Trust me, The Spy is a monster in combat. He fought the entire BLU team on his own and won, killed his cellmate Joey Murders with a toothbrush and seduced scout's mo-HAHA! Wiz: I was trying to forget about that one..anyway Spy isn't perfect, he's far from an expert in direct combat and he isn't the best durability wise. Boomstick: Hell, he's the class with the worst durability in that regard. But don't piss him off, because he's right behind you Spy: You got blood on my suit. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a stealthy DEATH BATTLE! The Spy sneaks into the BLU Base, he saps the sentry and begins to walk toward the intelligence. However, he sees Leon Chameleon (Cues Battle Theme) Spy: Sorry to pop in unannounced but, it's time I silence you Leon Chameleon: Fonda HAHA! FIGHT! The Spy runs up with a butterfly knife and swings at Leon Chameleon but Leon swings back and shatters it. Leon Chameleon: Feel the sharpness of this blade! Leon swings at Spy's head but The Spy ducks under and shoot at Leon with the L'Etranger. The bullet pierces Leon's chest but Leon shakes it off. Leon Chameleon: En Garde! Leon uses the Tongue Snatch and brings Spy closer. This turns out to be a mistake however and Spy cuts him in the face with the Your Eternal Reward. Leon Chameleon: I am très injured! Spy: You are an embarrassment to spies everywhere. Spy shoots at him with The Enforcer but Leon jumps over The Spy and slices his back, The Spy falls over dead. Leon Chameleon: Voila, c'est ça! K.O... ...or was he? Leon Chameleon walks off in victory but unknown to him, The Spy uncloaked from the Dead Ringer and began running up to Leon and stabbed him in the back, killing him instantly Spy: Nothing personal, I just had to shut you up. K.O! Spy walked off from the BLU Base with the intelligence Summary Boomstick: Wait, didn't Leon win? Wiz: Let me explain, while Leon may be a good spy, The Spy was leagues above. Not only could the Dead Ringer fool Leon into thinking he won, but he could also honestly sneak behind Leon and kill him at any point. Boomstick: Also his strength was better, Leon couldn't insta-kill anybody with a backstab, yet The Spy can. Meaning The Spy could take multiple stabs in the back, yet still keep fighting on. Leon just couldn't see what was behind him. Wiz: The winner is The Spy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:'Awesomenauts vs. Team Fortress 2' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music